The Mischief Maker
by AlwaysThereForU
Summary: What if little Casey walked in on her parents act of love? Let's see how Chase and Cameron might deal with it. Constructive criticisms are welcome. A birthday gift to my best friend Isabel (Early birthday gift.) I hope y'all like it. Julia came up with the title


**AUTHOR'S Note: Hey guys I'm back. So this** mainly **a birthday gift for one of my best friends. Isabel ( I know it's early but I'm not free around your birthday). I hope you all like it.**

 **And I this came to as an idea in March. I just had to get it out. Please let me know it you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Casey and the plot. All else belongs to the not Mean Fox.**

* * *

It wasn't like any other regular night for the Chases. It was their first time to Australia with their little miracle. Their baby daughter. Who was in the next room to her Mum and Dad in Chase's childhood house. She was sleeping peacefully like the little angel she was.(According to her parents anyway).

Meanwhile Allison and Robert were snuggled up against each other in the post-euphoria of their passionate escapade."I love you. You know that?" Said Cameron breaking the silence which was only occupied by silent breaths. "Well, if what we just did didn't prove it, I don't what will." Said Chase playfully earning a slap across the chest from Cameron. "You know a simple I Love You too' would've been fine." Cameron said sounding irritated. As she started to roll away, Chase held on to her tightly and pulled against his chest hugging her. "Fine. I love you, babe. And I still can't believe you decided to end up with an idiot like me. And say, will you marry me again?" Chase said kissing her cheek up to her forehead. "I don't know. Might seem a little weird. You know after being married almost three years and all. But I'll think about it." Cameron replied grinning. "Yup I'm definitely madly in love with my gorgeous wife." " Really? Well, maybe you should too her again." Cameron said getting ready for her husband's loving words and gestures. "Hon, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You and Casey made my life worth every pain I ever went through. I don't think I've ever been this happy after what happened with Mum. And the love that we share is the best ...thing , that I've had, you know? What I feel can't be described in words." By this time Cameron's eyes were filled with years of love and happiness. She grabbed her husband and kissed her passionately. "I love you, Robert." "I love you, Allison." Both said as they pulled away. " Wanna go for another round?" Cameron suggested feeling the need to share their love. "You bet." Chase replied with same eagerness. But unfortunately the couldn't go much far than kissing passionately and Chase pulling Cameron on top. But then...

It all stopped when the both of them heard a gentle knock on the door. Now usually both were always happy to see their child but their situation was compromised. Both of them were stuck in utter shock seeing their baby girl's silhouette. " You Forgot to lock the door! What's the matter with you!" Cameron whisper yells. "Hey you're the one that was in a hurry." "Okay know what, no point in blaming each other. We need to fix this. And she's still standing there." Cameron said searching her head for ideas. " You go take her. You're the Mama." Chase stated lamely. "Well, now I'm just her naked Mama with daddy. Do we really want her telling people that?" "God, No! House would have a field trip though." Chase said shuddering by imagining the incident. "I really don't want that." "Oh, you think!" Cameron yelled at Chase. She was gratefully that the room was dark and for the fact that their kid was just almost two years old who needed picking up by one of the parents (Don't worry. It's just one of Casey's habits.)

Suddenly Cameron just hit a light bulb. "Wait, she's seen you in shorts." "Yeah so, you did too."Chase responded in utter annoyance. "Your boxers are at the foot of the bed. Grab them and put it on. She won't notice the difference. Pick her up and try to her her to sleep. Meanwhile I'll get dressed." Cameron responded wanting to kill her husband right now. "Oh. Great idea. I'm so glad my wife's such a genius." Chase said carrying out her order. After getting to Casey he said, "Hi baby. Can't sleep?" "Daddy, I want Mummy." "Of course all day long she's daddy this, daddy that. Now she wants Mummy. I'm telling you Robert our kid's just like you. Turn her around." She said as he put Casey's head on his shoulder. So now he was facing Cameron enjoying the view. Cameron was searching for her nightgown when she sensed Chase's eyes on her. "You have a sleepy kid on your shoulder, our sleepy kid and your enjoying yourself." Cameron said pulling in her nightgown and enjoying the attention. "Well, sweetheart I love you. And you can't just give me the most gorgeous views and expect me not to enjoy it. I know you dig the attention. Don t try to deny that babe." Chase said confidently. "She asleep yet?" Cameron asked changing the subject. "Almost. Here you go. Mummy little girl." "Oh. Night baby girl. Sweet dreams." She said to Casey after taking her from Chase and carrying her to bed. She kissed her forehead and cheeks. "I swear, Ally. She looks just like you when she sleeps." Chase said taking Allison into his arms and bending over to kiss his little angel's forehead. "Thank you for everything Allison. Life would've been a waste without you." Chase said staring at his wife. "I Love You." "Yeah well I love you too. My sweet dork." Cameron smiled and said. "Now let's go to sleep. Casey's looking for us in her sleep." Cameron said seeing Casey fidget in her sleep.

Later all of them were cuddled together with Casey in the middle. "Say, by any chance can we continue what we started. Tomorrow?" Chase asked out of the blue. "That depends. Promise to lock the door this time?" Cameron asked teasing Chase. "Fine. I'll double check next time. Happy?" Chase said annoyed. "Maybe. Hey babe?" "Yeah?" Chase asked although he knew what came next. "I love you. And this has been one the best vacations ever. It's only the second day and I'm so happy having my two most loved people to share it with." Cameron said. "I love you too, Ally. More than I can ever express in words." And with he leaned over and kissed his wife. Both of them enjoying the love. After a while they settled down holding each other and their greatest gift close both happy for the fact they ended up with each other.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Everyone remember to wish Isabel a.k.a on 18 September. Have a very happy birthday. And also wish Julia aka Foxes' Dreams a happy two year anniversary on joining . I'm awfully lucky to have them as best friends. They are my biggest inspiration. I love you guys. R and R everybody. Chameron forever.**_


End file.
